The field of this invention applies generally to all internal combustion engines that harness the expansive force of rapid burning hydrocarbon fuels, converting the force to rotational or thrust propulsion. This invention may be applied to engines of various designs in regard to size and horsepower, two or four cycle and either liquid or aid cooled.
The prior art of adding water to the combustion process dates back to early oil burning tractors and large stationary engines were it was added to smooth out the burning process and give relief to carbon build-up. In more current design, it is used in some jet propulsion as a cooling agent.
It is apparent that water was added to the combustion process for various purposes, which include the steam effect and the hydrogen effect, both of which add force to the expanding, burning gas mass of internal combustion. Another important benefit from a vapor of homogeneous particles is that it mechanically aids distribution of the fuel during the mixing process and smoothes out the flame front during combustion.
The modern internal combustion engine is well prepared to resist the affects of water on internal surfaces due to the fact of humidity in the atmosphere. Out of necessity, present engine and exhaust system design make use of alloys and materials highly resistant to oxidation.
Submitted also as prior art, this inventor recalls the results and conclusions of three experiments.
1. The trip m.p.g. of a vehicle was established at 14.5 on a 420 mile round trip. Following the first trip, an evaporator type humidifier was installed on the same vehicle connecting the humidifier discharge duct to the air cleaner intake and the same round trip was repeated. The second run m.p.g. was 15.3. Related to the gasoline volume, 27.5 gal., 2.75 qts. of water was consumed or 2.5%. The m.p.g. increase was 5.5%.
The conclusion from the first experiment was that of being a poor economic return.
2. This test involved the use of a container of water through which compressed air was released from the bottom, becoming fully saturated and channeled to the air intake of a vehicle engine. The purpose of the arrangement was to provide a controlled cause and effect where vapors were applied vs. no vapors applied. Repeatedly, the engine speed stabilized at 489 r.p.m. where vapors were admitted and 532 when they were not.
The results of Test 2 were beneficial in final analysis. The only measured result of the test was r.p.m. differential. Since there was a power loss, even though the conditions were exagerated, i.e., very small power demand vs. excessive vapor supply, it was apparent that the vapors displaced, to some degree, needed oxygen.
A conclusion from Test 2 was that if the beneficial effects of water are to be realized in internal combustion, the intended volume of free air must be maintained in addition to the volume of water introduced by raising the density of the combined volume.
3. A vehicle with a history of 15 m.p.g. was outfitted with the following components:
(a) belt driven air pump rated to maintain elevated air pressure throughout the speed range of the engine.
(b) evaporator humidifier with a 3 qt. water storage with fittings to connect flexible ducts from the air pump and to the carburetor air cleaner. The engine air cleaner was adapted to receive air from the humidifier only--the whole system from the air pump being air tight--capable of pressure application. In the following 1036 miles, the vehicle consumed 56 gallons of gasoline (and 9 pints water) or 18.5 m.p.g.
The conclusion of the third experiment is that the conclusions of the second experiment were correct and that it is feasible to develop the learned principles.